


For Whom The Bell Tolls

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: Wynonna Earp [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Series: Wynonna Earp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011408
Kudos: 2





	For Whom The Bell Tolls

Jacob Earp returns home after graduating from college to much fanfare. However, his homecoming is cut short when he's attacked by a Revenant, which he manages to defeat by burning the flesh off the latter.


End file.
